Amando um Cavaleiro
by sango coral-chan
Summary: Você é o homem mais impertinente e atrevido que conheço' 'Sim... Já o ouvi antes.'
1. Atrevido e Impertinente

**.**

**O**

**.**

Ao bater contra uma árvore, pela milésima vez nessa noite, xingou tudo e todos. Especialmente aquele cavaleiro tão teimoso e cabeça dura. Era por causa dele que estava ali agora e, se se metesse em mais sarilhos ainda, o culparia a ele.

Com esses pensamentos, um sorriso nasceu e se prolongou de orelha a orelha. Ahh… Se isso acontecesse, ela o faria pagar. De uma forma bem dolorosa.

Seu vestido branco e delicado rasgou quando uma raiz pontiaguda fez questão de se espetar nele. – Droga! Raios partam toda essa vegetação! Será que hoje todo o mundo tirou o dia para estragar minha roupa?

Nessa manhã, descobriu que quase todos os vestidos brancos que estavam a secar numa corda no pátio, viraram negros. Chamuscados. Inutilizáveis. E porquê?

- Seiya… - murmurou com raiva.

Somente ele e seus malditos meteoros poderiam causar tanto estrago. E o pior de tudo é que quando ela o confrontou, ele tentou negar. Bom, talvez isso não fosse o pior. Ela sentia raiva de si mesma por nunca ter desviado os olhos dos músculos bronzeados, suados e nus do cavaleiro enquanto este se explicava. Durante dois minutos, tentou memorizar cada linha e cada pequena cicatriz que havia naquela pele morena, e lembrava-se vagamente de ter passado inconscientemente a língua pelo lábio superior. Isso sim já era 'o pior de tudo'! Porque diabos tinha ele que estar treinando àquela hora? E porque tinha que treinar em tronco nu? Caso ele não saiba, existiam t-shirts para alguma coisa!

- Ele é o maior idiota de todos! – gritou. – Maldito seja ele, maldito sejam os meteoros dele, malditos sejam aqueles músculos, maldito seja aquele cabelo despenteado e sexy! Maldito… maldito seja… - passou a língua pelos lábios com ansiedade ao ouvir passos atrás dela. – Maldito seja… - virou-se bem devagar, com receio.

- Que foi? Já parou de me xingar? – a voz grave e carregada de sarcasmo lhe chegou aos ouvidos no meio da escuridão.

- Seiya? – ela arregalou os olhos. – O que está faz…

- Não pensou que ninguém a viesse buscar depois de fugir do palácio, _princesa_? – debochou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, adoptando uma posição de seriedade. Ela reparou que não trazia a armadura vestida, e o facto de não o ter feito e alegar que a viera buscar deram a entender que tinha a certeza de conseguir levá-la sem esforço algum. Isso a irritou.

- Se eu fugi, foi por sua culpa.

- Minha? – franziu o cenho. – Que foi que eu fiz?

- Além de ser um grosso comigo, destruiu meus vestidos de propósito… - imitou o gesto dele e cruzou os braços por baixo dos seios. Seiya pareceu não conseguir desviar os olhos do seu decote generoso por um instante, mas não tinha a certeza, estava escuro demais e a lua não estava ajudando muito essa noite.

- E como não está habituada a ser contrariada, decidiu fugir, não é? – ergueu a sobrancelha e deixou que o brilho de um sorriso passasse pelos olhos castanhos. – Típico de menina mimada.

- Ah! Então confessa que foi de propósito! – apontou para ele.

Seiya suspirou e lhe apanhou o dedo com a mão. – Eu já disse que foi sem querer.

- Sabe quanto terei que pagar para recompôr meu armário de novo?

- Quer que eu faça o quê? Aquela maldita corda estava no lugar errado à hora errada!

- O pátio do palácio não é sítio para treinar! – lutou para soltar o dedo da mão dele. – O campo de treinos para alguma coisa deve existir.

- Ah, não é que você tenha muita razão de queixa, não é, Saori? – ele falou com voz grave e um sorriso sedutor. – Você adora olhar para meus 'malditos músculos'. - ele a puxou para si de repente, sem a deixar pensar correctamente. Os braços apertaram-na pela cintura e esmagou os seios fartos com o seu peito duro. – Eu não sou cego. Toda a vez que treino posso vê-la me espionando da janela do seu quarto.

Ela se engasgou e corou, mas não desistiu. – Bom, isso prova que você também me espia. Quem mandou olhar para meu quarto? – afastou-o pelos ombros e só aí, quando os tocou em toda a extensão das mãos, é que se deu conta de como eram cheios e incrívelemente largos. Para seu desespero.

- Culpa minha. – brincou, a largando. – Sabe como é… Um homem nunca resiste olhar para você…Você é tão 'charmosa'.

- Está tentando insinuar alguma coisa?

Ele levantou as mãos de forma inocente, mas seus olhos o traíam descaradamente. – Não, nada! Nem sequer o facto desse decote ser enorme!

Foi a gota de água. – Olha aqui, Seiya! – colocou as mãos na cintura, como sempre fazia quando se zangava. – Você é o homem mais impertinente e atrevido que conheço! Eu não vou ficar aqui para ouvir esses seus comentários idiotas, ouviu? Faça de conta que não me encontrou! Vou embora! – antes que pudesse dar um passo na direcção oposta a ele, Saori sentiu o pulso ser agarrado por uma mão firme e num segundo estava de novo presa nos braços dele. – Me larga!

- Não vou deixar que ande por ai no meio da floresta a essa hora da noite. Tem muita gente que te quer matar e eu não quero ouvir um sermão do Shiryuu acerca de falta de responsabilidade.

Ela se debateu nos seus braços. – Não vou repetir. Me larga, Seiya!

- Nem eu. Não largo, Saori.

Bufando de frustação, ela tentou lhe dar a volta. Uma das suas maiores virtudes era agir calmamente em situações de fazer ferver o sangue a muitos, e se suas manhas não funcionassem com ele, o golpearia nas partes baixas. E não havia nada pior que isso para um homem. – Olha, Seyia, sei que isso de me proteger é uma coisa séria e que todos juraram me defender e lutar por mim e pela justiça, mesmo que isso lhes custasse a vida… - pronunciou as palavras de um juramento feito anos atrás. – Mas vamos fazer o seguinte: hoje está de folga.

Os olhos castanhos a olharam intensamente durante um segundo, como se procurassem saber o que se teria passado naquela cabeça. – Você enlouqueceu?

- Não, não! Mas lhe darei uma oportunidade nunca antes usufruída por nenhum cavaleiro. – sorriu. – Sei que é um folgado e que adoraria fazer uma pausa no seu trabalho… ou em qualquer outro que fosse. – acrescentou.

Seyia a apertou com força e o seu rosto endureceu. – Posso ser um folgado, sim, … - Saori se arrependeu das palavras que dissera. De algum modo, o tinha magoado. – Mas quando trabalho levo as minhas responsabilidades muito a sério! E sabe disso!

- B-Bom… eu…

- Você nada! – disse. – Tantas vezes que eu e meus companheiros arriscamos nossa vida por você, Saori… tantas vezes que eu estive perto da morte por você, tentando te proteger, te salvar… E é assim que me vê? Um folgado?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... – fez uma careta de dor ao sentir os braços de ferro se apertarem ainda mais ao seu redor. – Está me machucando, Seiya.

- Não mais do que me machuca a mim ao me tratar desse modo! – a largou de repente, fazendo com que quase caísse. Depois, baixou o seu olhar durante um momento, para logo o voltar a erguer de modo determinado. – Vamos. Temos que voltar ou daqui a nada estaremos rodeados por eles. – disse, se referindo aos restantes cavaleiros, e estendeu um braço. – Primeiro as senhoras. – debochou.

Ela alisou o vestido e manteve-se firme. – Não.

Seiya franziu o cenho e deu um passo para ela. – Sim.

- Seiya, eu só quero uma tarde sozinha. Nada mais, juro. – o seu tom de voz soava perto do desespero.

- E poderá tê-la. No seu quarto. Onde ninguém vai entrar, nem que eu tenha que trancá-la. Juro.

Saori deu um passo atrás e isso chamou a atenção dele. Sabia que estava prestes a fugir dali. – Não é isso. Eu quero uma tarde sozinha e longe do palácio. Já não suporto os criados sempre perguntando se estou bem, a voz de Jabu me perguntando se quero mais chá ou criticando voc… - tapou a boca com a mão, sabedo que falara demais. – Bom, no fundo, o que eu quero é uma folga. Eu o mereço.

- Que consideração por quem se preocupa com o seu bem-estar, hein?

- Ai, Seiya, você não entende nada! – passou a mão pelos longos cabelos com nervosismo. – Mas também, não é algo que me surpreenda! Você é um indelicado, mesmo! Um grosseirão, bruto e insensível! – seus olhos azuis faíscaram de raiva. – Não acredito como posso ter recusado o pedido de casamento de Julian! Ele, que é tão sensível, que adora arte, música, tem classe e charm…

De repente, Seiya voltou a pegá-la à força contra o peito e sussurrou com o cenho franzido. – Não ouse me comparar com aquele idiota. Não ouse.

- E porque não o faria? Tudo o que disse é verdade! – seu plano resultara, compará-lo com Julian era a coisa que mais odiava. Seiya o odiava e vice-versa. E isso fazia com que ela sonhasse que essa richa teria a ver com algum tipo de ciúme. Pensar que um dia Seiya nutrisse um sentimento por ela, além de, é claro, arrogância e impertinência, a fazia sorrir e iamginar coisas um tanto… indevidas.

Corada, colocou as mãos no seu peito e o afastou. – Bom, não importa. De qualquer maneira, você já me comparou com sua namorada Mino e eu não me queixei.

Seiya segurou uma gargalhada. – Namorada?

- Ah! Não enche! Tá na cara que ela gosta de você e o sentimento é… mútuo. – tragou em seco. Depois adoptou a sua pose de autoridade e a sua expressão controlada que lhe eram tão costumeiras. – Desculpe a explosão.

- Já estou habituado. – sorriu e depois cruzou os braços enquanto apoiava o ombro no tronco de uma árvore. – Com que então… Acha que estamos quites. Eu te comparei com a Mino e em troca você me compara com aquele moleque.

- Julian é mais velho do que você.

- Não importa. – encolheu os ombros e adoptou uma expressão de raiva. – Quando está com você se comporta como um.

- Ele nunca me maltratou. Excepto, é claro, aquela vez que me raptou… Mas fora isso, é um autêntico cavalheiro e muito bem educado.

- Sim? – ergueu a sobrancelha.

- E fala de coisas instrutivas e interessantes ao invés de certas pessoas. – viu o olhar divertido dele e bufou. Seu plano para o aborrecer estava começando a falhar.

- E uma dessas 'certas pessoas' seria eu, suponho?

- Claro! Você só sabe socar e esmurrar, correr e saltar para trás e para a frente, atirar meteoros para todo o lado, inclusive para os meus vestidos! Come de boca aberta, fala alto dentro do pátio do palácio, põe os pés em cima da mesa do jardim quando é hora do lanche e… E nem vou mencionar aquela vez em que usou a Água Pura do Santuário para encher balões de água com o Ikki! – fechou os olhos ao lembrar de como estivera prestes a morrer de vergonha quando entrou no imenso salão com alguns Cavaleiros de Ouro e se depararam com um bando de crianças correndo para lá e para cá atirando balõezinhos coloridos. Ciranças essas que se davam por Cavaleiros de Bronze.

Mas Seiya não parecia envergonhado ou arrependido. Ao invés disso, riu com vontade, abanando aqueles ombros largos que Saori morria por tocar. – Bons tempos! Você nos expulsou quase a pontapé, se não fosse Milo para nos ajudar…

- Foi uma vergonha! – gritou.

- Para mim foi divertido. – sorriu.

- Você é o homem mais impertinente e atrevido que conheço! - Saori olhou para ele e o viu relaxado, ainda encostado no tronco. Não parecia estar zangado com ela, pelo menos já se tinha acalmado. Pensou aproveitar a oportunidade. – Já entendeu que os problemas que tenho no Santuário me deixam exausta, e que estar rodeada de gente a toda a hora me deixa ainda mais cansada. Será que agora me vai deixar ter a minha folga?

Ele desencostou no momento e ficou sério. – Já disse que não. E já perdemos muito tempo aqui. Vamos!

- Não quero, Seiya…- teimou, recuando dois passos. – Estou esgotada!

- Pois não o pareceu nem um pouco enquanto tentava me dar a volta. – riu ao ver seu ar de espanto. – Posso ser folgado, mas sou inteligente. Achou mesmo que era capaz de me manipular?

- Eu… - baixou seu olhar. – Talvez. Um pouco.

- Vamos, na minha frente. – estendeu o braço. – O palácio ainda é um pouco longe. Você correu até aqui?

Decidiu que era melhor tê-lo relaxado que alerta. Se fingisse seguir as ordens dele, talvez o apanhasse mais distraído e com as defesas em baixo, tendo oportunidade de fugir. – Não, pelo menos a maior parte do caminho. – admitiu. – Eu saí quando ainda era dia.

- Bom. – franziu as sobrancelhas, pensativo.

Ia atrás dela e, durante vários minutos, esteve calado. Saori esteve calculando as hipóteses de conseguir fugir dele. Era um cavaleiro treinado desde tenra idade, capaz de correr a uma velocidade enorme, mas ela também era ágil, pensou para se consolar. A quem queria enganar? Se saísse correndo a pegaria sem ter dado meia dúzia de passos! Sabia-o devido às tardes infindáveis que o observara a treinar com os outros. Aqueles músculos suando e se queimando ao sol, o cabelo despenteado, o sorriso de diversão, as brincadeiras com os colegas nos intervalos…

Houve uma vez, o primeiro dia de muitos, em que não assistiu ao treino todo. Mino apareceu do nada com uma cesta cheia de comida e fruta fresca e parou o treino para fazer um pic-nic no campo de treinos.

Nessa tarde, ao ver como Seiya a abraçava e se sentava ao lado dela para comer, sentira seu sangue ferver. Vira como aquela moça lhe colocava uvas na boca e Seiya chupava o suco dos seus dedos, os olhares dela sobre ele eram insistentes, as vezes em que oferecera seu colo para colocar a cabeça dele foram imensas e o pior é que ele sorria brandamente e aceitava as ofertas.

Ficou fora de si. Tanto, que passou uma tarde a chorar, trancada no quarto. Tinha fechado as cortinas todas e umas mais pesadas por cima, deixando o quarto na penumbra. Depois, deixara a tristeza se apoderar dela ao pensar na vida que levava e que levaria no futuro.

Uma deusa não pode nem nunca poderia ter uma vida normal. Quer dizer, se lutar todos os dias com um inimigo diferente e poderoso, podendo perder a vida a qualquer momento, fosse ser chamada de vida normal. Não. Ela queria casar, ter um bom marido, uma boa casa, um montão de filhos e uma vida cheia de amor e felicidade. Chegou a pensar em Jabu no papel de marido algumas vezes, mas foi antes de Seiya aparecer da Grécia com a armadura de Pégasus às costas.

A partir desse momento imaginava-o sempre a ele e não conseguia parar de ter fantasias do género com ele. Todas as vezes que estivera prestes a morrer, a única pessoa em que pensava era ele. Sempre tinha sido ele.

Mas ultimamente, quando ela pensava sériamente em lhe contar o que sentia, Mino tinha aparecido várias vezes lá, com aquela maldita cesta. Agora fazia-o como se fosse uma tradição, um costume. Não podia mandá-la embora, levantaria suspeitas. E além disso, todos pareciam gostar muito dela e da comida que trazia, icluindo Ikki, cujos olhos brilhavam sempre que via a cesta de comida. Não queria desagradar aos homens que tanto fizeram por ela. E não o ia fazer nunca.

Por isso chorara tanto naquela tarde. Sozinha e chamando silenciosamente por Seiya. Queria tê-lo só para ela, sem nenhuma Mino intrometida pelo meio, nem a cesta de comida, nem… Fechou os olhos com força e apertou os punhos. Droga! Nem a sua condição de deusa! Daria qualquer coisa para deixar de ser deusa por um dia! Só Zeus sabe o que diria e o que faria a Seiya nesse dia abençoado!

Começaria por beijá-lo, sem dúvida. Essa questão assombrava muito suas noites, nos últimos tempos. Iria chegar o dia em que atingiria a maioridade e nunca nenhum homem se atrevera a beijá-la. Apenas porque pensavam que estariam a desonrá-la. Jabu já se oferecera algumas vezes e já lhe dera a entender que estava disposto a passar esse limite, mas não o queria a ele para o seu primeiro beijo.

Queria Seiya, droga!

- Passa-se alguma coisa, Saori? – a voz de Seiya a sobressaltou. – Parece a ponto de explodir. – comentou.

Sem pensar duas vezes, correu para o seu lado direito a toda a velocidade. Não queria voltar para o palácio porque Mino estaria lá ainda a essa hora. Podia ser noite, mas Ikki sempre inventava uma desculpa para a reter até bem tarde com eles. A essa hora, todos já deviam saber que tinha fugido e quando regressasse, teria que suportar vê-la pendurada no pescoço de Seiya, perguntando se ele estaria bem.

Fora por causa dela que tinha fugido.

Não tinha nada a ver com os vestidos que Seiya havia queimado, isso era o de menos. Aliás, até tinha gostado que ele o tivesse feito. Discutir com ele era uma maneira de ficar perto dele e dava-lhe emoção. Era divertido e acabava sempre por ficar a discutir com ele durante horas, se fosse preciso. Ambos eram teimosos e demoravam a ceder. Na maior parte das vezes era ele que desistia primeiro, mas só porque Shiryuu o obrigava, alegando que não era bom para um Cavaleiro discutir e gritar com a pessoa que devia proteger.

- Saori, volta aqui! – gritou Seiya, atrás dela. – Não adianta fugir!

Ela não ligou e continuou correndo, tinha que chegar o mais longe que pudesse antes que a pegasse. Sentiu seu vestido se rasgar, desta vez com mais estragos, e chegou num pequeno lago. Não era muito grande, mas era profundo nas partes em que não havia rochas.

Enquanto tentava pensar que direcção tomava a partir dali, Seiya chegou até ela mas não teve tempo de travar e bateram um contra o outro. A última coisa que viu foram os braços dele a agarrarem antes de caírem juntos ao lago.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Seiya praguejou ao ir de encontro a ela. Só teve tempo de a agarrar bem firme e suster a respiração. Mas sentiu que a cabeça dela batera numa pequena pedra quando estavam debaixo de água.

- Droga! – praguejou de novo ao ver que estava inconsciente quando subiram à superfície.

Saiu do lago e a depositou no chão. Deitou a cabeça no peito dela, entre aqueles seios grandes que morria por apertar, e certificou-se com alívio que respirava normalmente e o coração batia compassado. Tinha apenas desmaiado. Sentou no chão e a tomou nos braços, abanando-a.

- Saori! Saori! Vamos, mulher, acorde! – segurou seu rosto e a observou por um tempo.

Era tão linda. Nunca tinha imaginado poder dizer isso a ela. Não depois de anos a odiando por ser egoísta e o maltratar a ele e aos outros. Mas com o passar do tempo, ela mudara tanto que não pôde evitar sentir um carinho muito forte por ela. Sempre que a salvava, naqueles pequenos e curtos momentos que podia descansar durante uma luta e a tinha por perto, segurava-a nos seus braços por mais tempo. Só ele sabia o quanto havia desfrutado das vezes em que a tinha inconsciente nos seus braços e a podia segurar com força sem ninguém ver.

Como agora.

Olhou para ela, indeciso. Estivera tantas vezes para a beijar. Mais do que podia imaginar. Tinha a certeza que o carinho que sentia por ela havia evoluído para algo mais profundo, algo que nunca tinha sentido e que não conseguia explicar.

Sem pensar duas vezes, pegou-a mais firme e desceu os lábios para os dela.

Nesse preciso momento, Saori acordou e sentiu a cabeça rodando. Não conseguiu distinguir muito bem quem era o atrevido que se aproximava tanto dela e por isso o seu primeiro instinto foi dar uma bofetada nele.

Seiya gemeu de dor e a largou na hora. Mas que diabos se passava com aquela mulher? – Porque me bateu, sua maluca? – esfregou a face vermelha, maldizendo a força dela.

Saori sentou e pestanejou algumas vezes, fazendo com que ele percebesse que ainda não estava desperta de todo. – Desculpa, Seiya, não sabia que era você e só pensei em te afastar. Desculpe.

- Não, não tem mal. – ele a olhou e chegou perto. – Sua cabeça dói? Acho que bateu numa pedra. – praguejou ao vê-la cambalear um pouco. – Vem cá.

Sem que Saori percebesse, Seiya a abraçou e arrastou para seu peito. Estavam encharcados e ela tinha plena consciência que andar nua revelaria menos do que ter aquele vestido molhado no corpo. – Seiya, não…

- Não o quê? Você precisa ter alguma coisa sólida a que se segurar até estar melhor. Não foi um grande golpe, mas deve ter te afectado o bastante. – afastou-a um pouco e checou sua cabeça. – Pelo menos não está sangrando.

Alguma coisa sólida a que se segurar? Bom, uma pedra não seria suficientemente sólida para isso como aqueles músculos, pensou ela um pouco corada.

Fechou os olhos e encostou o rosto no peito dele. A sensação da pele morena e molhada passando na sua mão era tão deliciosa que teve que conter o impulso de o arranhar ou apalpar para continuar checando.

Talvez tivesse sido da pancada, mas sentia uma enorme vontade de se apertar mais contra ele, de se abraçar a ele e passar as mãos pelas costas musculosas. Pelo menos era uma boa desculpa caso ele a recusasse e a afastasse. Sim, era um bom plano.

Esfregou a cabeça no peito dele e depois mergulhou o rosto no seu pescoço. – Eu te quero Seiya… - murmurou baixo demais.

- O que disse? Não entendi…

Ela afastou o rosto e se deu conta que o peito dele estava bem visível com aquela t-shirt branca e molhada. – N-Nada…

Os lábios dela estavam molhados, com gotas de água, e vermelhos. Seiya cravou o olhar neles. Será que ela era capaz de lhe bater de novo se a tentasse beijar outra vez?

Mandando suas dúvidas às urtigas, segurou-a pela nuca com um braço e a beijou, finalmente.

Descrever o Paraíso ou descrever a textura e o sabor dos lábios da deusa eram a mesma coisa para Seiya. Deliciosos, macios, suaves e inocentes. Tudo isso misturado o deixava desorientado e cheio de desejo. Lambeu o seu lábio inferior, pedindo autorização para aprofundar o beijo. Abriu os olhos com surpresa maliciosa ao sentir os braços delicados e finos rodeando seu pescoço, as mãos dela pareciam ansiosas por tocá-lo e afundaram-se em seus cabelos naturalmente bagunçados.

- Saori…

Desviou os lábios dos dela por um segundo e voltou a capturá-los entre os seus, enfiando a língua na sua boca para dançar com a dela. Apanhou-a e a sugou com deleite, ouvindo um gemido contido dela. Sorriu e a segurou pela cintura, estavam quase deitados, mas ele a puxou um pouco para cima, para que não se assustasse com suas intenções.

Saori afastou-se um pouco dele e se libertou do beijo. – Seiya, porque me beijou?

O cavaleiro soltou um gemido de protesto por ter interrompido o beijo e a beijou de novo, desta vez um pouco mais desesperado. – Porque eu te quero muito. – murmurou contra os seus lábios. – Muito…- Saori ficou tensa de repente e ele o sentiu. – O que foi?

Ela se soltou dele e se ergueu, virou de costas e deu alguns passos para se distanciar dele. Seiya só conseguia encarar seu traseiro redondo com cara de parvo e um sorriso malicioso. – Não pode sair por aí me beijando quando tem uma namorada, Seiya. Isso é traição e sabe que a Traição é inimiga da Justiça.

Ele se levantou e caminhou para ela. – Eu sei disso, e não estou traíndo ninguém.

- Não? – ela virou para ele com o rosto repleto de esperança.

- Pela última vez, Saori… A Mino não é minha namorada. – segurou a moça pelos ombros. – Eu só quero a você.

- Seiya… - seus olhos azuis tinham lágrimas.

- E eu sei que você também me quer… - disse, rouco, perto de seu ouvido. – Posso senti-lo.

Na verdade, estava jogando arriscado. Não tinha a certeza do que dizia, mas a alegria que ela demonstrara ao saber que ele não namorava Mino fê-lo querer arriscar.

Sem poder se conter, beijou-a novamente. Com paixão e ardor. Saori tremeu em seu abraço e gemeu quando a sua língua encontrou de novo a dela. Era tão deliciosa! Devorou seus lábios uma e outra vez, ouvindo os gemidos baixos dela, amarrando sua cintura contra o peito e sentindo os seios espalmados contra o peito duro.

Saori levou os braços ao pescoço dele e o rodeou. Tinha a sensação de que iria cair a qualquer momento e tinha que se apoiar em algo. Nada melhor do que na solidez dos músculos de Seiya, pensou.

- Saori… - soltou-a do beijo e a encarou com expressão séria. – Eu quero mesmo muito ter você… Agora.

- Como assim…? Você quer dizer…?

- Quero fazer amor com você. – o seu rosto expressava um desespero incomum nele. – Preciso te ter.

Em resposta, ela o beijou e sentiu que Seiya lhe baixava as alsas do vestido molhado. A pouco e pouco, sentiu as maos grandes do amado a tocando em partes do corpo inexploradas e arrancando a delicada _langerie_. Seiya a livrou do vestido e se concentrou em acariciá-la. A surpresa o pegou quando as mãos delicadas puxaram a sua t-shirt com força, como que o lembrando que era um estorvo para os dois, pareciam querer arrancá-la à força. Ele riu.

- Calma, meu amor… Tudo a seu tempo.

Estendeu o tecido do vestido branco no chão e a deitou em cima. Depois subiu para cima dela e queimou na pele alva uma trilha de beijos quentes e molhados desde os lábios, o pescoço, a clavícula, até um dos seios.

Tantas vezes que sonhara com aquilo! Poder apanhar um daqueles montes com as mãos, brincar com os mamilos, lamber a pele rosada e morder a carne macia até a ouvir gritar! Ikki elogiava diáriamente os seios de Saori e, por isso mesmo, todos os dias levava um soco. Odiava que os outros prestassem atenção no corpo perfeito de sua Saori. Era só dele. Colocou um mamilo na boca e o sugou, como se pudesse beber dele, e sentiu as mãos da deusa na sua cabeça, o puxando mais para ela.

- Seiya! – gemeu quando a mordeu possessivamente. – Eu… Eu… Ah, Seiya!

Uma mão atrevida desceu pelo meio das suas coxas e tocou na carne febril e macia, sondando a sua excitação. Seiya teve que desviar a boca do seio para poder gemer de prazer ao senti-la tão húmida e pronta para ele. – Ah, Saori, você me enlouquece desse jeito!

Saori o puxou pelos cabelos, delicadamente, até que seus lábios se encontrassem. – Quero ver você, meu amor. Tire essas roupas, por favor... – beijou-o de novo.

Ele obedeceu, e quando se ergueu para o fazer, ela se queixou e se arrependeu de o ter pedido. Não queria ser privada do toque nem do calor masculino.

Seiya tirou pela cabeça a t-shirt, logo depois baixou as calças e a roupa interior. Saori pensou se seria educado ficar encarando, mas não resistiu e teve de reprimir um gemido ao ver como ele era belo. E grande. Seria ele capaz de se encaixar nela sem a machucar?

Seiya sorriu ao vê-la tão corada e adivinhou seus pensamentos. – Não precisa ter medo, anjo. Prometo ser gentil… - subiu em cima dela e a beijou com ternura. – Você está preparada para me receber, não vai doer…

Saori acenou com a cabeça, apoiou ambas as mãos nos ombros cheios dele e abriu as pernas. Seiya tentou se encaixar nela, mas ao ver um pouco de receio nos olhos inocentes, sorriu e voltou a beijá-la para a distraír. Tinha a certeza que era virgem e tinha um medo terrível de a machucar. Se pedisse para parar, ele o faria, embora o deixasse arrasado.

Nesse momento, as mãos de Saori o tocaram na nuca e ele a penetrou. Com um único movimento firme e lento, reclamou a sua virgindade e a quebrou de modo poderoso, abafando o grito de surpresa dela na sua boca.

Saori o sentiu. Firme, cheio e grande dentro dela. Pulsando repleto de vigor masculino. Houve um momento de dor, muito rápido que quase não deu tempo de sentir. Completava-a de uma maneira indescritível e reprimiu a vontade de chorar de alegria. Agora era sua e não podia mudar nada. Nem queria.

- Seiya… Você é tão…- ele se moveu dentro dela e gemeu. – Tão… grande…

Ele riu contra a sua orelha e depois lambeu-a. – Não devia dizer isso a um homem quando possui uma mulher. Pode ser que aumente de tamanho…

Ela riu e o sentiu a saír de dentro dela. Com um gemido de frustação, mexeu as ancas e as subiu até o apanhar de novo dentro dela. Isso pareceu fazer grande efeito com ele, já que cerrou os dentes e fechou os olhos enquanto gemia.

- Saori…Não me torture.

- Sei que há mais, Seiya… - beijou seus lábios e acariciou os cabelos castanhos bagunçados. - Me mostre mais…

Ele assim o fez. Com um gemido rouco, recuou e avançou de novo dentro dela. Iniciou os movimentos de vai e vem como um mestre, enfurecendo as sensações da moça. Ela se contorcia debaixo dele, gemendo de prazer, gritando seu nome e arqueando as costas para oferecer o melhor de seu corpo ao amante.

Seiya baixou a cabeça e capturou um seio com a boca e o torturou, com uma mão, apanhou a coxa roliça e a colocou sobre os quadris. Gostava de se sentir preso naquela doce cela. O turbilhão de emoções aumentava drásticamente, e então tudo era sensação.

As mãos a acariciarem suas costas, as coxas o prendendo pelos quadris, a boca delicada em seu pescoço, os gemidos de puro êxtase… Estava perdendo o controle, sabia-o muito bem. Não era virgem, já tinha tomado inúmeras mulheres toda a vez que punha os pés na cidade. Ele e seus companheiros 'não-comprometidos' saíam escondidos de vez em quando com esse propósito. Mas só até alguns meses atrás, quando viu Saori de biquini na piscina do Palácio. A partir daí que não conseguia possuir outra mulher. Só queria Saori.

Deixando-se guiar pelos seus mais primitivos instintos, fincou as mãos no chão ao lado da cabeça de Saori e forçou mais os movimentos. Adorava ver como os seios dela se moviam para cima e para baixo e a expressão de prazer no rosto dela.

Saori notou que algo nele se soltava. Algo que estivera controlando. E tivera a certeza quando ele a soltou e ergueu o tronco, desta vez bem compenetrado em satisfazer o desejo de ambos. Da sua garganta saíam constantemente gemidos altos de prazer e foram aumentando ao passo que os movimentos de Seiya aumentavam. Contorcia-se debaixo dele, pedindo por mais e mais, tocando no tronco viril com suas mãos ingénuas e ansiosas. – Seiya…! Ahhhh! Seiya! Mais… rápido... Ahhhhhh!

Os músculos dos braços dele se contraíram ao aumentar ainda mais o ritmo. Agora já não gemiam, gritavam de prazer. Seiya sentou no chão de encontro a uma árvore e a puxou para si, a obrigando-a sentar em cima dele e a cavalgá-lo. Assim ela sentiria mais prazer.

- Seiya! – Saori agarrou a cabeça dele e a apertou contra os seios, para que os pudesse torturar com a língua novamente. Abriu um pouco mais as pernas e cavalgou o mais rápido que pôde, procurando o prazer máximo.

Seiya tinha em mente deixar que ela se saciasse com seu corpo, que o tocasse onde quisesse e que o amasse da forma que quisesse. Queria, antes do seu, lhe dar prazer. Queria vê-la gritar ao atingir o clímax e se recolher contra ele como um gatinho satisfeito. Iria dar o melhor de si a ela, não queria que pensasse que não era o óptimo amante que era. A pegou pelas nádegas e a forçou mais para si, sorrindo ao ouvir o grito de paixão.

- Sim, Saori… Deixe-se levar… Assim… - murmurava enquanto ela gemia e o obrigava a tomar seus seios entre os lábios. – Você é minha…

- Sim…! – arqueou-se mais contra ele, lhe oferecendo os seios volumosos. Seiya a agarrou pelas costas e a apertou contra si, apoderando-se deles com os dentes e a língua.

Atingiram o limite do prazer nesse momento e ambos reteram em suas bocas o grito de satisfação do outro, com um beijo apaixonado.

Saori sentiu o sémen de Seiya entrar dentro dela em jactos potentes e o corpo ficou mole de satisfação e cansaço. Caiu aninhada contra ele, respirando forte.

Seiya sorriu e a abraçou com carinho, tentando controlar a respiração. Nenhum de seus treinos havia requerido tanto esforço de sua parte como possuír aquela mulher. – Isso… foi a melhor coisa… que já fiz na vida…

Ela o beijou no ombro. – Espero que seja a última.

Ele a olhou, divertido. – Ah, com você só vai melhorar! Acredite! – depois a olhou com amor. – Eu já disse que te amo?

- Não… - confessou com um sorriso. – Por isso pode começar dizendo. Espero ouvi-lo pelo menos uma vez por dia. – brincou.

- Eu te amo. – falou pausadamente, puxando seu queixo para a beijar. – Muito, muito, muito!

- Eu acho que só te amo muito, muito. Chega para você, nobre Cavaleiro de Pégasus? – ela se ergueu e puxou o tecido do que antes tinha sido seu vestido de deusa. – Ou terei de procurar um que só me ame muito, muito? - viu o brilho nos olhos do amado e achou melhor correr. – Não! – gargalhou, segurando como podia o tecido contra os seios.

Seiya se levantou de um salto e, nu, correu atrás dela como um predador atrás da sua presa. Quando a pegou, segurou-a entre os braços e prendeu todos os seus movimentos. – Acha piada, sua moleca? – abafou uma gargalhada com um beijo. – Pois eu acho que não deveria brincar com algo tão sério… - repreendeu, embora seu tom de voz fosse tudo menos grosseiro e ameaçador. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam ao ver os azuis sorrindo.

- Peço… desculpa… - arfou depois de tanto rir. – Cavaleiro de Pégasus. Sei que ainda não aprendi a lição de não tirar sarro de meus nobres protectores. Eles podem roubar muitas coisas, sabe? – depois sussurrou. – A última coisa que um deles roubou foi meu coração…

Seiya sorriu e a atirou para a água. Saori veio à superfície e gritou de frustação. Quando o jovem emergiu, ela lhe atirou água. – Seu idiota! A água está gelada!

Ele riu alto. – Acho que estava delirando, por isso precisava te acordar.

Ela assumiu uma pose de raiva. – Delirando? O que eu estava dizendo era a mais pura verd…

Seiya se aproximou tanto que a frase foi morrendo em sua garganta. A água estava gelada, de facto, mas com ele tão perto, aqueceu rapidamente. – Você estava delirando porque seu coração já me pertencia. Nunca precisei roubá-lo. – piscou o olho e a beijou no ombro.

- Seiya! – uma voz ao longe chamou. Seiya dirigiu instintivamente um olhar duro para a direcção da voz. Estivera tão concentrado com sua mulher que não prestara atenção ao seu redor.

- Droga!

- Quem é, Seiya? – a jovem se agarrou a ele e passou os braços pela cintura. – A voz é muito familiar, não será…?

- É o Shiryuu. – disse entredentes.

- Saori-sama! – a voz de Shun também se fez ouvir.

- Acho que está acompanhado! – murmurou ela.

Seiya praguejou novamente. Que horas seriam? Quase meia-noite? Se calhar acharam que não tinha encontrado a deusa e vieram ver o que se passava. Droga! Estava tudo tão bom até então.

- Com sorte vieram todos. – tinha uma ideia. – Vamos, Saori, temos que voltar.

- Com sorte? Acha que vai ser uma 'sorte' se um deles nos pegar pelados? – escandalizou-se. – Seiya!

- Ninguém vai ter essa 'sorte', anjo. Ninguém vai te ver nua, confie em mim. – mataria a quem a quisesse ver nua, só ele tinha esse direito. – Se chegarmos ao Palácio primeiro, não nos verão assim. – ajudou-a a saír da água e lhe colocou a sua própria t-shirt húmida para a vestir.

- Tá… - enfiou a cabeça na t-shirt, apanhou a calça dele e o ficou observando a vesti-la. – Mas e que desculpa daremos? – Mãe do Céu, ele tinha o melhor dos traseiros…

- Uma qualquer… - mostrou os seus dentes direitos e brancos num modelo de sorriso malicioso e traquina. – Ou simplesmente dizemos a verdade. - apertou a calça e ficou em tronco nu. – Que eu te encontrei no bosque, discutimos, nos beijamos, nos declaramos e fizemos sexo…

Se seus reflexos fossem um pouco mais lentos, levaria com o ramo na testa.

- ACHA MESMO? – gritou. – Eu não vou dizer isso a eles! - Seiya correu a tapar a boca dela para não gritar mais alto e chamar a atenção dos restantes Cavaleiros. – Bom, pelo menos não essa palavra tão grosseira! – murmurou contra a palma da sua mão.

Seiya a soltou. – Tá bom, então. Depois a gente pensa numa palavra mais suave.

Ela se resignou com isso e começou a caminhar atrás dele em direcção ao Palácio. – Sabe… amanhã vou passar o dia todo na Fundação.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – Ah, é?

- Sim. – suspirou, aborrecida. – Tenho que rever uns papéis antes do fim-de-semana ou vou ficar atolada de dívidas para pagar. Enfim, vai ser um dia muito aborrecido…

- Se quiser eu posso aparcer lá no escritório para 'animar' um pouco as coisas. O que diz?

Ela riu e lhe bateu de leve no ombro, sendo depois abraçada por ele enquanto andavam. – Você é o homem mais impertinente e atrevido que conheço!

- Sim… Já o ouvi antes. – beijou-a.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**E aí, pessoal? Foi minha primeira fic de Saint Seiya, espero que esteja do vosso agrado! ^.^**

**É o seguinte, eu gostei muito de escrever essa fic, mas não sei se vocês gostariam de mais um ou dois capítulos hentai de continuação…**

**Não prometo nada ENORME, mas assim uma coisinha para dar um pouco de emoção e para entender como iria acabar a história que eu imaginei. Talvez os fizesse casar e ter filhos, não sei… **

**O que acham, minhas leitoras? Espero que mandem suas opiniões, por favor!**

**Beijão para todas vocês!**

**Ja ne, minna!**


	2. Mino e Julian: estorvo escrito na testa

**.**

**O**

**.**

Na manhã seguinte, nos corredores enormes do Palácio, Seiya caminhava distraidamente pensando na noite horrível que passara sem ter o corpo e a presença de Saori com ele, sem ter o calor aconchegante nem os carinhos delicados. Teve várias vezes o desejo de se infiltrar no quarto dela às escondidas durante a noite, mas ela o havia proibido pois iria levantar suspeitas se alguém o visse.

Queriam namorar um pouquinho às escondidas, para dar um pouco mais de emoção na relação. Mais tarde ou mais cedo acabariam por descobrir tudo, por isso não tinham pressa em contar.

Tinha ido ao quarto buscar uma toalha para levar para o campo de treinos, onde estavam todos fazendo uma espécie de torneio, porque estava todo suado e queria ter alguma coisa limpa a que se secar. Já ia virar na esquina com a toalha ao ombro quando viu Jabu andando com passo acelerado na direcção contrária à dele.

- Hey! Onde vai? O torneio já acabou? - ele parecia feliz, de algum modo, pensou.

Jabu ergueu o olhar e sorriu, sem deixar de andar, se aproximando cada vez mais dele. – Não, não! Vai lá que eles estão te esperando, daqui a pouco é sua vez de lutar com Hyoga! – pouco antes de passar por ele, acrescentou. – Eu vou no escritório da Saori, ela está me esperando.

Seiya semicerrou os olhos e estendeu um braço na frente dele, barrando-lhe o caminho. – Está?

- Sim. Agora me deixe passar!

- Bom… Eu não sei porquê… - disse. – Mas ela passou correndo por mim ainda há pouco. Acho que estava chamando por você. – apontou para um corredor escuro que levava a mais corredores cheios de salinhas de limpeza e dispensas. – Se eu fosse a você ia atrás dela para ver se é grave, sabe como fica uma fera quando se zanga. – encolheu os ombros com despreocupação.

Jabu caiu na sua armadilha. – Pois é. Se calhar é melhor eu ir andando. Tchau aí, Seiya, a gente se encontra daqui a pouco no campo!

- É! Fico te esperando, companheiro! – gritou para ele, que já corria pelo corredor fora. – E agora… - murmurou, indo na direcção do escritório. – É você e eu, menina Saori.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Saori olhava e levantava papéis com um ar totalmente aborrecido, eram só contas na sua maioria e agora não tinha a menor paciência para aquilo. Estava ainda com a sensação de estar num sonho. Ainda não acreditava que a noite anterior tinha sido daquela maneira, tão intensa, ardilosa e apaixonada. Quando chegaram, Seiya a levou imediatamente para o quarto e fez menção de ficar, mas ela não deixou. Era muito arriscado caso alguém aparecesse e além disso, quando os Cavaleiros chegassem, iriam à procura deles no Palácio para se certificarem que estavam bem.

Não imaginava a cara deles quando os vissem juntos na cama com dossel de Saori, enrolados nos lençóis brancos de seda, se amando.

Suas faces aqueceram com a imagem e olhou de novo para os malditos papéis. Gostava tanto que Seiya cumprisse a sua palavra e aparecesse ali para 'animar' as coisas, pensou, apoiando a cabeça na mão e suspirando.

Nesse instante, Seiya entrou sem cerimónias no escritório e trancou a porta.

- Seiya? O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que estivesse treinando. – ergueu-se e foi ter com ele, mas, quando lhe viu o rosto sério, parou onde estava. – O que aconteceu?

- Quero saber porque diabos chamou Jabu para vir ter aqui com você! – perguntou todo enciumado.

- Ah, não é nada de mais. O pai dele era muito bom com números e achei que talvez ele me pudesse ajudar visto que eram muito chegados. – apontou para a mesa atolada de folhas. - Porquê?

- Não fica bem para uma moça da sua idade ficar sozinha dentro de um escritório com um homem, sabe? – cruzou os braços.

Saori colocou a mão na frente da boca enquanto ria. – Ah, Seiya! E o que é que eu estou fazendo agora?

Ele ficou corado, com expressão de que tinha sido tramado. – Ah, mas é que eu sou seu namorado! Essa é a diferença. Entre mim e você não há segredos a partir de agora.

- Está bom, então. – apoiou a anca na mesa e cruzou os braços. – Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Cavaleiro?

Seiya sorriu e avançou para ela, abraçando-a e beijando o ombro nu e delicado. – Sim, minha deusa. Quero um beijo como recompensa.

- Recompensa do quê, exactamente?

- Eu cumpri minha promessa e vim até aqui para animar as coisas.

- Ah… isso. Bom… - desviou os olhos da pilha de papéis infindável e passou os braços em torno do seu pescoço. – Acho que merece só um beijinho. O resto terá que ser você a fazer, já que é seu dever me 'animar'.

Ele sorriu e a beijou, segurando-a pela nuca com uma mão e pela cintura com um braço. Afundou a mão nos longos e sedosos cabelos, sentindo a sua textura e o seu cheiro maravilhoso. Ergueu a jovem e a sentou na mesa, abrindo suas pernas para se poder encaixar nelas.

Saori parou o beijo e tentou se afastar dele. – Espere, Seiya… Aqui?

- Em qualquer lugar, anjo. – murmurou contra seu pescoço, as mãos desapertavam rapidamente a calça. – Senti tanto a sua falta essa noite…

Nem ela mesma se sentia com vontade de reclamar, também queria muito fazer amor com ele de novo, mas… - Eu nunca vou conseguir olhar para essa mesa do mesmo jeito!

Ele riu e acabou de se despir, ergueu o vestido dela e rasgou a calcinha. – Eu acho que vai ficar com uma boa memória desse escritório! – puxou as pernas dela para si e a penetrou devagar. Fechou os olhos e cerrou os dentes ao sentir uma onda de prazer o invadir. – Ah… Saori…!

Saori achou que devia pedir um cartão de crédito novo só para comprar roupas íntimas, aquele homem ia acabar com todas daquele jeito! Rodeou a cintura dele com as coxas grossas e afundou os calcanhares no traseiro gostoso e duro dele. – Mais fundo… por favor! – gemeu.

Ele a beijou e penetrou com mais profundidade, acelerou os movimentos e explorou a pele no pescoço feminino até a ouvir gritar de prazer. – Isso, meu amor… Se entregue a mim! - segurou a moça pelas nádegas e, sem a deixar de estocar, levou-a para um divã lá perto.

– Eu te amo, Seiya! – murmurou contra o ombro dele. Sentiu-o enterrar seu membro mais fundo e se arqueou para ele, totalmente entregue à paixão e ao desejo de ser possuída.

Seiya desviou alguns cabelos do pescoço dela e o chupou com força, queria ver o que iria fazer ao ver que lhe deixava uma marca bem roxa. Sorriu com a ideia de a ouvir xingá-lo e correr a usar uma gola alta. O que não era muito cómodo em pleno Verão.

- Você é minha… Saori… Só minha… - sussurrava contra seus lábios, os beijando e mordiscando. Os seios dela colaram-se ainda mais enquanto se arqueava de novo para ele.

- Mais rápido…! Ahhhhh!

Ele aumentou o ritmo e Saori escorregou as mãos pelas costas sulcadas de músculos suados até chegarem ao traseiro firme e duro. Apalpou-o uma vez, fazendo Seiya soltar uma pequena gargalhada de malícia, e o puxou mais para si, para que o pudesse sentir mais fundo dentro si. – Sim…! Sim!

Seiya gemeu dentro da sua boca quando sentiu chegar ao ápice e a apertou mais entre os braços. – Saori…!

Ela abriu mais as pernas e gritou de prazer, sentindo novamente o sémen dele a preenchendo por dentro.

Ficaram abraçados alguns minutos, tentando controlar as respirações e se acarinhando um ao outro.

- Eu te amo… - beijou os dedos finos. – Fazer amor com você é maravilhoso, anjo.

- Ah… - suspirou. – Bom, fazer amor com Julian ainda é melhor, sabe? Ele me deixa tão satisfeita…

- Como é que é? – olhou para ela com cara de mau. – Explique isso melhor!

Soltou uma gargalhada. – Estou brincando, meu amor! Sabe que você foi o primeiro homem que tive. E prometo que vai ser o último! – acrescentou para acalmar os ciúmes dele.

Emburrado, Seiya se encostou no divã e beijou novamente seus dedos. – Não brinque com essas coisas. Sabe que sou ciumento.

- Hum, hum! E possessivo também. Muito!

- Só gosto de ter bem marcado o que é meu. – brincou. Depois a beijou nos lábios e se levantou.

- Onde você vai? – perguntou o vê-lo se vestir.

- Eu tenho um torneio para acabar, sabe? Não posso molengar com você o dia todo aí nesse divã… Por muito tentador que seja. - encolheu os ombros enquanto apertava a calça. – E você tem uns quantos papéis para ver, se bem me lembro.

Saori bufou ao lembrar deles e se atirou para trás, aborrecida. – Ai, Deus do Céu! Me dê paciência para preencher essa papelada ainda hoje! Se estiver me ouvindo, me mande um sinal!

Nesse instante, bateram à porta. – Saori?

Seiya praguejou e, quando ia para destrancar a porta para dar um soco no intrometido do Jabu, Saori se prostrou na sua frente. – Não! – sussurrou. – Eu trato disso! – arranjou o vestido para não parecer muito amarrotado e escondeu Seiya atrás da porta antes de a abrir. – Sim?

Jabu mal a conseguia ver pela pequena fresta, por isso tentou abrir um pouco mais a porta. – Saori? Ainda bem que a encontrei aqui! O idiota do Seiya me enganou dizendo que correu por aí me chamando e eu fui à sua procura.

- Ah, sim? – ela perguntou, ouvindo o riso disfarçado do amado atrás de si.

- Tem alguém aí com você? – ele colocou a mão na porta com intenção de a abrir toda, mas ela não deixou.

- Não, não! Só estou eu. É que estou… - tossiu um pouco. – Estou um pouco engasgada, sabe? Acho que vou passar na cozinha para beber um pouco de chá…

- Ah, bom… Se quiser eu a acompanho! – sorriu.

- Não é necessário, Jabu, muito obrigada! Eu posso ir sozinha. – Seiya já estava rosnando de ciúmes.

- Mas eu tenho tempo livre e…

- Sério? Pensei que estivessem fazendo um torneio no campo.

Ele corou. – Ah, pois é! Tinha esquecido! Hehehe! Bom… então, se me der licença… - curvou-se e saiu correndo para o ringue.

- Não se preocupe, meu amor. – Seiya a abraçou por trás e beijou o pescoço. – Eu vou ganhar esse torneio. Por você.

Saori sorriu e se virou para ele, fechando a porta com o pé. – Eu não me importo se perder, o prémio de consolação pode ser muito bom de vez em quando.

Ele riu e abriu a porta. – Não duvido nem um pouco. Vou andando. – beijou-a uma vez mais e deu uma palmadinha no seu traseiro enquanto ela se virava para entrar de novo no escritório. A deusa ralhou com ele e fechou a porta com um sorriso enorme no rosto, depois de ele correr para o campo para lhe escapar.

- Ah, Seiya… O que eu faço sem você?

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Depois dos Cavaleiros disputarem entre si o Grande Prémio do Torneio da Treta, que não passava de uma tarte de maçã feita por Shun, Fleur apareceu lá sem avisar e pôs alerta os sentidos de Hyoga, cujo coração se derretia com o mais simples dos sorrisos da moça.

- Mas que surpresa, loirinha! – falou Ikki, limpando seu imenso corpo musculado e suado num toalha branca. – Sua irmã gostosa não veio com você?

Hyoga lhe deu um soco na cabeça. – Olha como fala com ela, seu palerma. É uma mulher!

- Ah! Só estava perguntando! – resmungou.

Fleur deu um risinho gracioso e tímido. – Não, ela não pôde vir. Mas, na verdade, eu vim aqui para conversar um pouco com Saori, estava morrendo de saudades! – os cavaleiros que a rodeavam sorriram e relaxaram um pouco, a última vez que a viram, tinham acabado de travar uma batalha contra a sua irmã e partiam para a batalha com Poseidon. – Ela está ocupada? Senão eu venho num outro dia...

Hyoga colocou sua toalha branca no ombro e a segurou pelos ombros. – Ah! Que é isso, Fleur! Ela não está ocupada, não! Você não tem que voltar lá para o Reino de Asgard!

- Saori está no escritório, pode ir. – informou Seiya, com um sorriso terno.

Fleur assentiu, sorriu para Hyoga e foi se aventurar nos imensos corredores.

Assim que saiu da vista deles, todos estalaram em gargalhadas ao ver a cara de parvo apaixonado do Cavaleiro de Cisne. – Que é? O que foi? – ele perguntava.

- Ah, tá gamadinho, o Sorvetão! – riu Ikki, lhe dando uma palmada nas costas que o fez engasgar.

- Sorvetão?

- Vá, não peguem mais com ele! – disse Shiryuu, contendo o riso. - Vamos nos banhar que daqui a pouco é hora do almoço.

Ikki não desistia de nada assim tão fácil, pelo que pegou com Hyoga no banho e no almoço, deixando a pobre Fleur um pouco constrangida e envergonhada com o teor de seus comentários desavergonhados e indiscretos.

No fim do agradável almoço, Saori convidou todo o mundo para nadar um pouco na piscina e todos gostaram da ideia. Estava fazendo muito calor nessa tarde. Tanto, que Ikki aproveitara para mandar suas piadas secas, dizendo que precisavam levar uma geladeira gigante para a piscina caso Hyoga derretesse.

Saori ajudou Fleur a estender uma toalha no chão suficientemente grande para as duas e se deitaram lá, conversando sobre coisas de mulher e passando protector solar. Os garotos faziam palhaçadas, como sempre. Agora estavam segurando Shun pelas pernas e pelos braços, o balançando três vezes antes de o atirarem para a água fresca da piscina.

Saori acompanhou com o olhar quando Seiya deu dois passos atrás e correu para mergulhar na água como o resto deles. A água cristalina salpicou-as às duas.

- Hey! – gritou, frustrada.

Seiya veio à superfície e sacudiu o cabelo. – Desculpe, _Alteza._ Não tinha reparado que estavam desse lado.

Mentira. Fizera de propósito para a chatear.

- Bom, agora já sabe! Estamos tentando apanhar sol!

- Tudo bem! – piscou o olho e atirou água em Shiryuu, que não demorou a revidar o golpe. Mas Seiya mergulhou e grande parte da água ia acertar em Saori quando, de repente, um par de fortes braços a ergueu delicadamente do chão antes de ser atingida.

Seiya emergiu e quando viu Julian segurando Saori no colo, sentiu o sangue subindo à cabeça. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Calma, Seiya, fizemos um acordo de paz, lembra? – disse Shun.

Seiya nadou até à berma e saltou para fora num instante. – Pouse Atenas. Agora!

Saori colocou a mão no peito nu de Julian com menção de se afastar, ele a pousou no chão e sorriu para ela, depois, dirigiu um olhar duro a Seiya. – Não sabe tratar uma dama com mais delicadeza? Ia molhando Saori se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo.

- Ela sabe se defender muito bem!

Julian o ignorou e inclinou a cabeça para beijar a mão de Saori. – Saori, querida, queira me desculpar por não ter avisado que vinha, mas não pude evitar sentir saudades de sua companhia. Como me disseram que estava na piscina, decidi tirar a roupa para vos fazer companhia.

Saori olhou para ele e viu que usava apenas uns boxers negros. Seiya tinha uns iguais àqueles, mas em vermelho, pensou. – Ah, não faz mal, não precisa se desculpar. – sorriu. – Quanta mais gente, melhor!

- Ele fica? – perguntou Seiya, de braços cruzados e uma expressão de incredulidade no rosto.

- Fica, sim. – enfatizou em forma de repreendimento pela indelicadeza da pergunta.

Julian sorriu e a convidou para um mergulho. – Eu fui possuído por Poseidon e por isso mesmo desenvolvi qualidades aquáticas muito boas.

- Bom, vamos já ver se é verdade. - Saori sorriu e mergulhou com a graciosidade de uma sereia, deixando, tanto Julian como Seiya, deslumbrados. Emergiu e abanou os longos cabelos sedosos para os desviar da vista. – Quem vem a seguir?

Fleur correu e mergulhou também como um espírito da água, fazendo uma mancha dourada enorme na água com seus imensos cabelos loiros. De seguida, os outros cavaleiros saltaram ao mesmo tempo, ficando em seco somente Seiya e Julian. Saori fez um gesto de 'vem' com o dedo e eles se encararam com raiva.

- Sou eu.

- Nem pense! Ela me chamou a mim! – disse Seiya.

- Eu é que a convidei para um mergulho, por isso sou eu a quem ela chamou.

- Vá ver se estou na esquina! Quem vai saltar para ela ver sou eu!

Antes que pudesse fazer o que dizia, Seiya viu Julian correr para a água e dar um esplêndido salto mortal, deixando todos de boca aberta, incluindo Saori. Apertou os dentes e os punhos, rezando para que Saori não o elogiasse e enchesse assim mais seu coração de ciúmes.

- Foi lindo! – ela disse assim que Julian veio ao de cima. – Fantástico! Eu… Nossa! Um dia desses tem que me ensinar!

Julian nadou em torno dela como um tubarão rondando sua presa, depois parou e lhe pegou as duas mãos. – Com certeza, é só pedir.

Seiya ia explodir de ciúmes. Julian teve a desfaçatez de o olhar nos olhos enquanto abraçava Saori contra seu peito. Deu um passo para a piscina com intenção de o esmurrar, enquanto Shiryuu e Hyoga saiam da água para voltarem a mergulhar, mas a presença de duas pessoas chamou a sua atenção.

- Oi, Seiya! – Mino correu para ele e o abraçou. – Eu vinha para fazer o pic-nic quando um brutamontes me roubou a cesta no meio da rua! Acredita nisso? Ninguém me ajudou a pegá-lo e tive de fazer o caminho de volta a casa, mas aí encontrei a Shunrei e ela me levou a comprar uma geladeira enorme de sorvetes para todos, como compensação!

Atrás dela apareceu Shunrei, linda como sempre, com sua famosa trança. Shiryuu cuspiu todo o suco que estava bebendo quando reparou que trazia a parte de cima de um biquíni, mostrando como seus seios eram generosos. Shun e Ikki estalaram em gargalhada ao ver a cena, e principalmente a expressão de Hyoga, que levou com o suco todo na cara.

- Shunrei… Você está… - o Cavaleiro do Dragão gaguejou.

- Linda, não está? – Mino riu e se agarrou no braço de Seiya. – Eu a obriguei a vir assim. Ela usa sempre aquelas roupas todas recatadas, acho que estava na hora de mostrar o que tem de melhor debaixo delas!

Shunrei pousou a geladeira que trazia nas mãos e corou timidamente, indo para perto de Shiryuu. – Ela me tirou o casaco para que não me pudesse tapar… - ela falou com as bochechas em fogo e tentando se colocar atrás de uma coluna grega que sustentava uma pequena cobertura no jardim. Shiryuu estendeu as mãos para ela, a puxando e convidando a mergulhar para que não se sentisse envergonhada. Ela assentiu, tirou o resto das roupas e mergulhou também, se juntando às outras duas jovens.

- Mino… - Seiya desviou o olhar da moça por um instante e olhou para Saori, desafiante, e voltou a olhá-la. – Não quer entrar também? Trouxe biquíni?

- Trouxe sim, para o caso de estarem na água. Eu sou uma mulher muito prevenida, sabe? – falou, tirando a camisola pela cabeça.

Mino não era feia, nem tinha um corpo disforme, pensou Saori com desespero ao ver os olhares masculinos sobre ela. E seus seios talvez estivessem tentando fazer concorrência ao tamanho dos seus. Será que Seiya gostava mais do corpo dela ou do seu?

Pelo seu olhar, estava na cara que do de Mino.

- Julian, não quer me ajudar a distribuir os sorvetes?

- Claro, com prazer!

Saíram da água e se dirigiram à mesa do jardim, onde estava a geladeira. Ao passar por Seiya, Saori teve a sensação de que a tocara no braço levemente, mas não tinha a certeza. Com raiva por vê-lo mergulhar e se juntar a Mino, começou a meter conversa com o formoso jovem milionário, que já pegava nos ditos sorvetes.

Depois de uma tarde repleta de água, uma dose de sorvete, muito sol, uma pitada de gargalhadas e palhaçadas e duas doses de ciúmes, o vento frio começou a soprar, obrigando todo o mundo a sair da água e vestir algum agasalho ou se abrigar numa toalha. Estavam todos sentados no chão do jardim, à volta de uma pequena fogueira que os homens fizeram. Saori pensava que quando Tatsumi visse o estado do seu querido jardim na manhã seguinte ia ter uma coisa má.

- Essa tarde foi demais! – comentou Ikki, comendo do _buffet_ que o cozinheiro tinha preparado a mando de Saori. – E esse frango… Uh! Vou raptar o cozinheiro e instalá-lo no meu quarto!

- Sabe-se lá para fazer o quê… – Seiya comentou maliciosamente, fazendo todos rir.

Ikki tossiu. – Ow! Sou muito homem, viu? – ainda segurando a coxa de frango nas mãos, contraiu os músculos dos braços. - Sou macho! – mais risadas.

- E então, Mino, como vão as coisas com você? – perguntou Shiryuu, servindo uma coxa de frango a Shunrei, que estava sentada a seu lado, abrigada sob a mesma toalha que ele.

- Vão bem, obrigada! O orfanato está cada vez melhor! Por falar nisso, os meninos estão fartos de perguntar por você! – deu uma palmadinha no ombro nu de Seiya, que estava sentado a seu lado com os joelhos dobrados e o tronco inclinado para a frente, bebendo calmamente uma cerveja. – Dizem que já faz mais de uma semana que não aparece no pátio. Eu também não te tenho visto por lá.

Não era de estranhar que não o visse por lá, pensou Saori toda roída de raiva e ciúmes, ela passava o tempo todo no palácio distraindo os seus Cavaleiros! Como podia deixar aquelas crianças sozinhas durante tanto tempo?

- Ah, então qualquer dia eu passo lá para jogar futebol com eles, o que diz? – Seiya sorriu com ternura.

- Sabe que pode vir sempre que quiser, é sempre bem-vindo! – sorriu e o abraçou, agradecida por aquele homem dar tanta atenção e carinho aos pequenos.

Seiya sentiu um formigueiro na nuca e não era tolo para ignorar seus instintos de batalha. Alguém olhava fixamente para ele. E só podia ser Saori. Quase podia sentir o ceptro cravar na carne de suas costas ou a dor de seu tabefe. Desviou o olhar de Mino e olhou para ela. Seus olhos azuis estavam quase escondidos pelos cílios espessos e negros, as sobrancelhas estavam franzidas e a boca apertada numa linha fina. Um arrepio passou pelas costas dele, como se ouvisse unhas arranhando metal. Saori metia medo, às vezes.

- Julian, quer fazer o favor de me acompanhar até ao quarto? Não estou me sentindo muito bem, deve ter sido de apanhar tanto sol.

Todos olharam para Saori, atordoados com o 'convite' explícito para seus aposentos. Julian se levantou e lhe deu o braço para se levantar também. – Tudo o que você quiser, querida.

Saori sorriu e aceitou o braço firme, caminhando com ele para dentro do Palácio. – Boa noite a todos.

Seiya pôde sentir o impacto de sua atitude como a força de uma bofetada bem dada. Aquilo tinha doído. E não tinha sido pouco.

Mino só parou de encarar o casal quando este desapareceu dentro no edifício, só depois é que olhou para Seiya e lhe acariciou o braço a que estava amarrada. – Seiya, quer dar uma volta comigo pelo jardim?

Ainda atordoado, assentiu e saiu com ela. Os cavaleiros que ficaram entreolharam-se com ar de preocupação.

- Isso vai aquecer… - comentou despreocupadamente Ikki, comendo caviar directamente do pote. – E quero estar na primeira fila quando explodir!

- Não devia dizer isso, Ikki. – repreendeu Shiryuu. – Tanto Seiya como Saori são seus amigos.

- E qual o mal? Eu é que não vou andar armado em casamenteiro!

- Bom, eu posso dar uma ajuda, se quiserem… - disse Shun. – Mas não posso agir sozinho.

- Acho melhor não. – Hyoga tirou a toalha dos ombros e cobriu uma adormecida e aninhada Fleur no seu colo. – Isso de dar 'empurrõezinhos' sempre dá para o torto.

- O melhor não será esperar um pouco? – interveio Shunrei. – Acho que devemos dar um tempo a eles, é óbvio que se gostam, mas não se declaram. Se as coisas ficarem feias, aí é que a gente pode meter o nariz pelo meio.

- Eu concordo. – admitiu Shiryuu.

- Ah, claro que concorda! – riu Ikki. – Não há nada que essa beleza entrançada diga que você não concorde!

Shunrei ficou corada e se aninhou mais contra o Cavaleiro enquanto este lançava adagas com os olhos para Fénix e corava ligeiramente.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Saori fechou a porta com um baque surdo. Custara-lhe tanto dizer a Julian para se ir embora para os aposentos que mandara preparar para ele, como se o tivesse dito a Seiya. Eram ambos tão teimosos! Por fim, ele entendeu que ela não queria, de facto, convidá-lo a entrar para seu quarto e que, supostamente, se sentia mesmo maldisposta.

Estava tão furiosa com Seiya por não deixar de se amarrar em Mino que temeu ficar sem ar. Correu a abrir as portas da varanda para deixar que a brisa nocturna lhe clareasse os pensamentos e a livrasse dos ciúmes cegos que sentia. As cortinas que adornavam o dossel da cama balançavam ao som do vento como espíritos pálidos e graciosos e Saori se deixou cair no colchão fofo coberto de lençóis de seda e uma colcha de penas. Os cabelos lilases esvoaçaram com o movimento e se espalharam displicentemente na cama, fazendo com que Saori parecesse uma ninfa adormecida.

Ouviu um pequeno barulho, como se alguém corresse e depois saltasse uma grande distância, e ergueu a cabeça das almofadas, curiosa e atenta. Seria Julian tentando subir à sua varanda?

- Ah, não! Não vai entrar aqui! – murmurou. Pegou no pé de um candeeiro e se aproximou das portas abertas de par em par.

Uma figura negra se recortou contra a ténue luz que vinha da lua e sobressaltou-a. Segurou firme no metal com as duas mãos e rezou para que sua força fosse superior à de Julian, naquele momento.

- Seu depravado! – gritou e avançou para o vulto, mas este segurou a barra no alto e a arrebatou de suas mãos, deixando-a indefesa. Atirou-a para um canto da varanda e avançou para ela calmamente, fazendo notar sua altura.

- Pare! Julian, você não pode estar aqui! Olhe que eu grito! – antes que o pudesse fazer, o vulto a agarrou pela cintura e ela viu finalmente seu rosto. – Seiya?

- É, Saori. Seiya. – falou com sarcasmo. – Já não me conhece? – parecia ofendido por o ter confundido com Solo.

- Desculpe, estava um pouco desnorteada. – sorriu amarelo.

Ele a soltou. – Pois. Deve Ter sido do sol que apanhou.

- Eu não sei porque é esse sarcasmo todo, mas digo desde já que não gosto! – deu alguns passos atrás para se distanciar dele.

- E eu não gosto desse seu tom de voz!

- O meu tom de voz? O que tem ele? Ah! Suponho que deve gostar mais do tom meloso de Mino, não é?

- O quê?

- Sim, pois é. Já entendi. Não se faça desentendido!

- Você está zangada comigo? – perguntou com incredulidade.

- Eu não! Deus me livre ficar algum dia zangada com você! – apoiou as mãos na cintura. – Até porque você é um Santo e nunca faz nada de errado!

- Eu não sei porque está tão chateada assim comigo, Saori. – fechou as portas da varanda e correu as cortinas, só então se virou para a encarar. – Mas eu é que devia estar gritando com você!

- Comigo? Mas porquê? O que é que eu fiz agora?

- Preciso mesmo dizer, Senhora 'Quer-fazer-o-favor-de-me-acompanhar-até-ao-quarto'? Que cena foi aquela?

Saori ficou boquiaberta. – Cena? E então as cenas que fez a tarde toda com Mino pendurada no seu braço? – apontou, furiosa.

- Ao menos não fui um sem-vergonha ao convidá-la para entrar no meu quarto!

- Eu não convidei Julian! – sua indignação a fez estufar o peito. - Eu disse só para me acompanhar!

- Normalmente, Saori,… - cruzou os braços abaixo do peito e se aproximou lentamente até encostar o quadril na beira da cama, ficando a um passo dela. - … Quando uma moça convida um homem para a acompanhar até ao quarto, é nitidamente um convite para que entre e fique com ela!

Saori ficou sem fala durante uns segundos e depois falou com calma. – Parecemos dois moleques brigando.

Os dois se encararam por um tempo e desataram a rir na cara um do outro.

- Vem cá, anjo. – Seiya a puxou para um beijo ardente e faminto, que tirou o fôlego aos dois. – Não quero mais brigar com você. Só prometa que não vai dar mais bola para o Solo.

- Seiya, eu alguma vez pedi para deixar de falar com Mino? – Seiya fez uma expressão de 'o que é que isso tem a ver?' - Eu posso não gostar muito dela, mas seria incapaz de pedir que deixasse de falar com ela. São amigos de infância.

- Mas o Julian não é seu amigo de infância nem nada parecido. Será muito fácil cortar as ligações com ele.

- A Fundação precisa da ajuda milionária que Julian começou a dar há pouco tempo. Como posso gerir uma empresa sem falar com um dos maiores patrocinadores? Além disso, ele é muito simpático comigo.

Ele fez cara de emburrado, quase fazendo um beicinho, contrariado, e isso a fez rir. – Tá bom, fala lá com ele, mas só assuntos da Fundação. Mais nada! Hoje quase morri de ciúmes e não quero que volte a acontecer. É…

- Horrível, não é? É para ver o que eu senti esse tempo todo quando te via com Mino.

- Desculpe, eu prometo ter mais cuidado. – deu um selinho nela. – Mas não posso deixar de falar com ela!

- E eu não te pedi isso. Eu sei que você quer bem a ela e aos meninos do orfanato também, eu nunca te proibiria disso.

Seiya ficou emocionado e a abraçou com força. Ela era tão digna de ser a reencarnação de Atenas, sempre pensando no bem-estar e nos sentimentos dos outros, deixando de lado os dela! – Meu amor, me perdoe por ser tão egoísta e ciumento! Eu prometo te compensar! – olhou-a nos olhos. – Se eu te dissesse que assim que saiu com Julian, eu saí para dar uma volta pelo jardim com Mino, você ficaria brava?

Ela franziu o sobrolho. – Claro! Porque fez isso, seu idiota? – bateu no peito dele e tentou sair de perto. Mas ele não a deixou.

- E se dissesse que dei a maior tampa nela e a mandei para casa só porque não conseguia esperar para saber o que aconteceu entre vocês dois quando estavam sozinhos?

Saori deu uma gargalhada. – Eu não deveria, Seiya, mas estou muito feliz por saber isso. Coitada dela! O que ela disse?

- Ficou um pouco triste, a pobrezinha, mas depois eu falo com ela. – não reprimiu o desejo de acariciar os cabelos lilases e os levou ao nariz, para sentir o aroma delicado.

- Bom, por mim tudo bem, só deixe bem claro que não quer nada de especial com ela. Diga que já está comprometido.

- Conto tudo?

Saori deu de ombros. – Por mim tudo bem, pelo nosso comportamento vergonhoso de criança essa tarde, acho que todo o mundo deve saber que se passa alguma coisa entre a gente. Daqui a nada farão perguntas e nós teremos que responder com a verdade.

- Foi bom namorar escondido. – sorriu, maroto.

- Foi um dia, nem isso. – riu.

- Não deixou de ser bom. – aproximou a boca da orelha dela. – Muito menos quando animei você no escritório.

Ela lhe bateu no peito. – Ai, quase morri de medo que o Jabu nos encontrasse daquele jeito lá dentro! Que vergonha! Quando a Fleur entrou lá à hora do almoço e se sentou no divã, eu quase morri de riso! Ela não sentaria ali se soubesse o que andamos fazendo!

Seiya rebentou em riso e Saori não demorou a acompanhá-lo. A gargalhada dele era tão contagiante! Ele se apoiou no poste de madeira do dossel para não cair de tanto rir, as lágrimas já lhe vinham aos olhos e tentava respirar entre as gargalhadas.

- Acho que vou ter óptimas recordações daquele escritório! – ele disse depois de se acalmar, limpando as lágrimas com as costas da mão. – Principalmente pelo que eu e você fizemos lá naquele bendito divã…

- Ah, Seiya… você é tão descarado… - murmurou de encontro a seus lábios, já passando os braços pelo pescoço dele.

Ele sorriu e a deitou de repente na cama. Enquanto se levantava e tirava os calções de banho, fitava-a intensamente. – Essa vai ser a nossa primeira noite juntos, Saori. Na mesma cama, no mesmo quarto... Só nós dois.

- Há uma empregada que entra aqui todas as manhãs para preparar meu banho, sabe? Não acho que se vá conter e vai acabar contando para todo o mundo que nos viu dormindo juntos.

- A que horas ela chega?

- Acho que perto das sete… - fechou os olhos quando a mão dele passou lentamente pela perna dela, mas a deixou rapidamente. – Onde vai? – perguntou ao vê-lo ir completamente nu para a porta. Susteve a respiração ao ver que a abria e desapareceu durante uns segundos. Será que aquele homem não tinha pudor nenhum? Não lhe importava que o vissem sem roupa alguma cobrindo aquele corpo atlético cheio de músculos bronzeados e duros que se crispavam a cada toque de…

Saori abanou a cabeça para parar de ter aquele tipo de pensamentos. Seiya a deixava doida, até mesmo na sua própria mente.

Seiya entrou de novo no quarto, trancou a porta e colocou uma vassoura presa entre as grandes maçanetas. – Pronto, assim ninguém incomoda a gente, nem se tentarem arrombar a porta! – sacudiu as mãos, satisfeito consigo mesmo e a viu abanando a cabeça em sinal de reprovação. – Que foi?

- Você não toma jeito mesmo…

- Ah, é verdade, sabia que o Grande Prémio do Torneio da Treta foi para o Hyoga?

- Sério? – as mãos de Seiya estavam de novo nas pernas dela, subindo lenta e perigosamente para a união delas, escondida debaixo do vestido. – Então, suponho que é meu dever te dar o Prémio de Consolação… - fechou os olhos quando a tocou no seu centro mais íntimo.

- Hum, hum… - beijou a barriga lisa por cima do vestido e continuou a tocá-la ousadamente, mas sem pressa alguma. – E é bom que seja melhor que uma tarte de maçã.

Saori gemeu quando ele beliscou o clítoris e se agarrou a ele, cheia de desejo. – Sim, prometo que será maravilhoso!

Seiya a beijou antes de se perder nos braços da sua amada e se render os desejos dela, aceitando assim seu almejado prémio.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**Bom, acho que só vou escrever isso nesse capítulo. Sou capaz de postar mais dois desse género. Digam o que acharam, por favor. E, se quiserem, podem dar ideias de como continuar a trama, só para saber o que estão achando do rumo dela.**_

_**Beijão e muito obrigada pelas reviews! Amei todas elas!**_

_**Ja ne, minna!**_


	3. A chegada de Hilda

**.**

**O**

**.**

Saori acordou completamente perdida, embrulhada nos lençóis de seda, quando ouviu um grito feminino e palavrões masculinos. Quando finalmente se desenvencilhou dos tecidos em cima de si, viu Seiya resmungar com a pobre empregada que lhe vinha preparar o banho. Depois de uma série de palavrões de Seiya, a criada assentiu e se encaminhou para o banheiro com a cabeça baixa e as bochechas vermelhas.

Assim que ela entrou, Seiya olhou Saori e sorriu. – Bom dia, anjo.

- B-Bom dia. O que… o que aconteceu? – perguntou ao vê-lo pousar a vassoura que tinha prendido a porta durante a noite.

Ele caminhou para ela lentamente e só aí é que ela reparou que estava completamente nu. – Acordei com as batidas da empregada na porta e pensei em fingir que não estava ninguém, mas ela pensou em voz alta em ir chamar um dos Cavaleiros, por isso abri a porta e disse para ela preparar um banho. Achei melhor ser ela a nos ver juntos do que Shiryuu ou Ikki. Além disso, tenho meu corpo dolorido e um banho seria uma bênção, não acha? – apoiou as mãos no colchão e se esticou para ela.

Saori tremeu quando ele a beijou no pescoço. Não de prazer, mas de vergonha ao pensar os comentários cruéis e pervertidos de Ikki, caso os visse. Dando uma palmada no peito de Seiya, ela o afastou. – Porque estava praguejando?

- Você não ouviu o tremendo grito dela? – disse, incrédulo. – Só porque me viu no seu quarto!

- E porque teve que abrir a porta nu? Não há roupas aqui?

Ele deu de ombros. – Não achei necessário.

- Seiya!

Ele a beijou lenta e libidinosamente, a deixando mole e preguiçosa. – Eu te amo.

Oh, droga! Quando ele lhe dizia aquelas palavras, ela concordava com tudo o que ele fazia, por mais estúpido que fosse. Maldito Cavaleiro sedutor! – Eu também.

- Adorei a noite passada, anjo. Cada minuto, cada carícia… - o nariz deslizou pelo pescoço pálido. - Quero dormir com você de novo essa noite.

- Não sei se devemos nos arriscar tanto…

- Essa empregada vai desenrolar a língua que nem um tapete assim que sair da porta. Quando nos sentarmos para o desjejum todo o mundo já saberá o que viu ao entrar aqui. – deu uma pequena gargalhada. – Não há o que arriscar.

- Senhorita Saori, o banho está pronto.

Saori enrubesceu assim que a empregada saiu do banheiro. Tinha a noção da imagem que lhe transmitia, nua, enrolada nos lençóis e na presença de um Seiya nu. Ambas sentiram um fogo lhe queimar as faces quando Seiya se virou, sem pudor algum, para a empregada e lhe agradeceu. – Obrigado, pode ir.

Assim que as duas portas pesadas se fecharam, Seiya se virou de novo para ela, sorridente, mas levou com uma almofada no rosto. – O que foi?

- Você não tem vergonha de se mostrar assim para toda a gente? – se ergueu com os lençóis presos no busto e colocou as mãos na cintura. – A pobre Hika deve ter se sentido muito perturbada! Que vergonha, meu deus! O que ela deve pensar de mim? – colocou as mãos no rosto. Seiya apenas riu e lhe roubou o lençol, a deixando nua. – Seiya! – se tapou como pôde. – Me devolve isso!

Ele mostrou a língua e entrou no banheiro. – Vem pegar.

Ela se dirigiu até ao banheiro com passadas firmes e o viu ao pé da banheira enorme cheia de água quente e fumegante, tão convidativa e relaxante. Oh, sim. Seu corpo dolorido estava pedindo por algo assim. Seiya a deixou morta a noite passada. Morta de prazer… Ah, quer dizer, morta de cansaço! Sim, foi isso!

Entrou cuidadosamente na banheira e sentiu o cheiro delicioso de seus sais e óleos perfumados. – Você não vem?

A última coisa que se lembra foi Seiya correr e dar um salto de bunda na banheira, atirando a água toda para fora, molhando tudo.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

- SEEEEIIIIIYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

O grito ecoou pelos corredores desertos do palácio. Shiryuu e Shun caminhavam alegremente pelo corredor que levava à sala de jantar para o desjejum quando o ouviram e fizeram uma careta de dor.

- Xii… O Seiya deve ter feito alguma para a Saori-sama. – disse Shun, olhando sobre o ombro, na direcção do grito.

O companheiro bateu com a mão na testa. – Nem de manhã ele é capaz de ficar quieto…

- Ora, assim não seria o nosso Seiya, não é verdade? – Ikki desceu a escadaria poderosa e saltou para perto deles, lhes dando os bons dias com uma pancada forte nas costas. – O que será que ele fez dessa vez? Aposto que a espiou no banho! Heheheheh!

- Me pergunto se há mais qualquer coisa nessa sua cabeça para além de pernas e bundas! – disse Hyoga, aparecendo na esquina. – Bom dia, gente!

- Claro que há! – afirmou o Fénix, cruzando os braços e assumindo uma expressão séria enquanto os seguia. – Também há seios!

Todos rolaram os olhos.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

- Calma, Saori! Não grite tanto ou alguém pode aparecer aqui! – Seiya lhe tapava a boca, tentando parar os gritos furiosos.

A deusa desviou a mão da boca e lhe atirou água para o rosto. – Você pensa que isso é a piscina? Qual foi a ideia de se atirar?

Ele riu despreocupadamente, se encostando na beira da banheira. – Não leve a mal, anjo, mas com a quantidade de dinheiro e mimos que você tem, essa banheira dá para um batalhão inteiro.

Furiosa, Saori fez menção de sair, mas escorregou e caiu em cima dele.

- Opa, anjo! – ele a agarrou e sorriu maliciosamente. – Nem meu banho me deixa tomar em paz? Você é tão insaciável… - lhe mordeu a orelha.

- Não comece, Seiya! Eu vou embora e não há nada que me faça ficar! Estou zangada!

- Hmm… Está mesmo! Mas eu não me preocupo… - encostou-a na beira da banheira e se encaixou entre suas pernas roliças. – Quero você. Agora.

- Não! – cruzou os braços e virou o rosto, amuada.

Ele não cedeu e foi provocando a pele macia e molhada, dando mordidas no ombro, pescoço e orelhas. – Não? É mesmo?

- É. – seus olhos fechavam ao sentir as carícias ousadas e depravadas do Cavaleiro sensual. – Oh, Seiya, por favor, não comece. Eu mal consigo me mexer! – suplicou.

- Não preciso que se mova, só quero te provar de novo.

Saori se rendeu e o rodeou pelo pescoço assim que sentiu o membro grande e inchado entrar nela. – Seiya!

Deuses! O homem não parava! Fizeram amor vezes sem conta e nas mais variadas posições durante toda a noite, ambos sentiam o corpo dolorido e mesmo assim ele a continuava desejando. Seu amor crescia toda a vez que pensava nele e nas formas como ele mostrava seu carinho por ela.

A água cristalina e fumegante movia-se com os movimentos das investidas firmes das ancas poderosas de Seiya. Cada investida, uma palavra carinhosa lhe escapava dos lábios directamente para o ouvido dela. Oh, como o amava!

Os seios se enrijeceram de prazer e bateram docemente contra os peitorais duros. Seiya firmou as palmas das mãos na beirada e se segurou com toda a força enquanto se impulsionava para dentro dela, a sentindo muito apertada e quente. Era ainda mais quente que a água! – Saori! Me deixe… - dizia a meio das estocadas, com o fôlego entrecortado. – Me deixe senti-la… mais!

Saori obedeceu e abriu mais as pernas. Com uma nova invasão do membro inchado, Saori tombou a cabeça para trás e gritou de prazer, ao sentir as bolas dele tocarem seu traseiro. – Aahhhh! Sim! Seiya!

Prendendo o corpo dela com o seu contra a banheira, Seiya afundou o rosto no pescoço dela e chegou ao cume do prazer, juntamente com ela, que gritou ainda mais.

Quando a tempestade passou, Saori desenterrou as unhas dos ombros dele e os beijou em forma de desculpa. Havia um leve rastro de sangue. – Me perdoe, meu amor, sou sempre uma bruta com você.

Seiya ainda controlava a respiração e tentava convencer seu corpo mole dorido a se mexer para deixar sua amada respirar. – Não quero que se contenha, adoro quando você se solta para mim.

Deslizando para o seu lado, Seiya pegou num potinho que continha óleos perfumados e começou a massajar os ombros e as costas dela. Depois de mais carícias relaxantes, palavras doces e beijos apaixonados, o casal se vestiu e decidiu se juntar aos restantes no desjejum.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

- Gente! – Hyoga chamou a atenção dos cavaleiros e das mulheres que lá estavam. – Eu tenho uma ideia!

Ikki riu alto. – Não acredito!

Hyoga torceu o nariz e lhe atirou um pão à testa. – Tem a ver com Seiya e Saori. Acho que o climinha deles tem que 'vir ao de cima', não acham?

- Acho muito bem. – disse Shunrei. – Mas o que vamos fazer? Quero dizer, eles são muito teimosos, não vão ceder fácil!

- E orgulhosos também. – acrescentou Shiryuu, pegando uma torrada com manteiga da travessa de prata.

- Ah! Finalmente um pouco de acção! – disse Ikki, socando o ar. – Vamos atirar Saori à piscina e mandamos Seiya salvá-la! Não, não! Prendemos ela num precipício por uma corda meio queimada!

- Espera ai! – disse Jabu, erguendo as mãos para chamar a atenção. – Eu não vou deixar vocês juntarem a princesa àquele… monstro do Seiya! Não têm nada a ver um com o outro, pelo amor de deus! Ele é tão bruto e ela tão delicada!

Todos gargalharam.

- A Saori delicada? – disse Ikki. – Em que mundo você vive, ó Uni-Corno? Você não ouviu o baita berro que ela deu ainda há pouco? Aquilo é que é ter pulmões!

- Mas…

- Se você não quer ajudar, Jabu, não atrapalhe. – disse Shiryuu. – Saori e Seiya estão mais que apaixonados e não quero seu nariz lá no meio, estragando tudo.

- E os vossos podem estar? – ele refutou.

- Senhor Jabu… - disse a tímida Fleur. – Acho que eles têm razão. Saori e Seiya se gostam e…

- Não se meta onde não é chamada, loirinha! Não estou falando com você!

Fleur se encolheu na cadeira e Hyoga se aproximou, apontando com a faca com que barrava a geleia. – Se você voltar a se dirigir a Fleur dessa maneira eu juro que te congelo vivo, está me ouvindo? Deve mostrar respeito, ela é uma princesa!

Jabu já ia retrucar quando Tatsumi entrou esbaforido, seguido de um preguiçoso Seiya, e começou a colocar mais um prato na mesa.

- Hei, hei, hei, hei! – disse Ikki. – Onde é o fogo, Carecadas?

O homem ignorou o comentário e continuou sua correria pelos armários em busca de louça limpa e cara.

- Seiya, você sabe de alguma coisa? – perguntou Shiryuu, vendo o amigo se sentar calmamente no seu lugar e pegar uma fatia enorme de bolo.

- Hm? Ah, sim! Hilda chegou! Está sendo recebida por Saori agora.

- Sério? Ela não me disse que também vinha! – disse Fleur, feliz.

- Pelos vistos não resistiu ao nosso encanto! – disse Ikki, passando a mão nos cabelos, cheio de si. – Aposto que essa fera não deixou de pensar em mim todo esse tempo!

- Pois… - confirmou Seiya, com a boca cheia. – Eu e Saori vínhamos pelo corredor acima quando Tatsumi trombou em mim e quase voei…

Shiryuu semicerrou os olhos. – E porque estava com Saori tão cedo? Até me admira já estar acordado a uma hora dessas!

Seiya se engasgou e limpou os farelos no canto da boca com o polegar pouco depois de engolir. – B-Bom, e-eu…

- Bom dia, Cavaleiros! – disse Saori, irrompendo na sala com a princesa de Asgard. – Hilda veio nos fazer uma visita!

Os cavaleiros se levantaram das cadeiras e deram as boas-vindas à bela mulher de olhos e cabelos prata. Fleur saiu da mesa e correu abraçar a irmã. – Ainda bem que veio! Que surpresa boa!

- Ainda bem que gostou! – ela sorriu e retribuiu o abraço. – Na verdade, só fico hoje e depois volto, espero não incomodar…

- Que é isso! – disse Saori. – Venha, Hilda, tome o desjejum com a gente, deve estar faminta da viagem!

Ela acenou e se juntou aos cavaleiros. Ikki não deixou de a provocar a jovem com seus típicos comentários de duplo sentido. Todos se chocavam com o teor depravado das suas frases e ainda mais quando Hilda respondia à altura, calando o cavaleiro atrevido.

Saori sentiu o pé de Seiya roçar a sua uma vez e olhou para ele. Os olhos castanhos a olhavam maliciosamente por cima da chávena de café, prometendo coisas proibidas a menores de 18 anos. Mais tarde, ela o apanhou a olhando da mesma forma, mas não sentia mais o calor de seu pé na perna dela. O que estranhou, pois pelos movimentos leves de seus ombros, dava para ver que movimentava a perna debaixo da mesa.

- Seiya, dá para parar de roçar seu pé na minha perna? – pediu Shun, pousando uma colher na mesa, consternado.

O cavaleiro de Pégaso sentiu seu rosto queimar e Saori tentou conter o riso enquanto todos faziam comentários acerca dos 'gostos' dele.

Mais tarde, Saori quis levar Hilda aos aposentos de Fleur para descansar um pouco, mas esta recusou. – Eu gostaria que o _esquentadinho_ me fizesse esse favor, se não se importar.

Ikki sorriu e passou na frente dela. – Por aqui, senhorita.

Os restantes ficaram pasmados, vendo o casal subir a escadaria imponente, conversando.

- Ai, esse Ikki não perde tempo! A Hilda? – disse Hyoga, coçando a cabeça. Fleur a seu lado sorriu e se encostou com a cabeça no peito dele.

- Acho que ela não se importa…

- Bom! – chamou Shun. – De qualquer forma, temos que treinar, não é? Assim que Ikki terminar de mostrar os aposentos para Hilda-sama, virá ter connosco ao campo.

Eles assentiram e caminharam em direcção às portas duplas de vidro e ouro que levavam ao campo. Seiya esperou que todos saíssem para poder dar um beijo em Saori, mas ela já caminhava por um corredor, provavelmente indo na direcção do escritório. Ele a virou para si, a assustando momentaneamente, e a beijou profundamente. – Adoro te beijar, sabia?

- Seiya, alguém pode nos ver! – tentou afastá-lo pelos ombros.

- E daí?

- Não era você que queria namorar escondido?

- Pelos vistos a empregada ainda não nos delatou, há que aproveitar, não é? – dito isto, a beijou de novo. – Vou treinar, adeus.

- Adeus, Seiya.

Ele correu para o exterior e ela retomou o caminho para o enfadonho escritório.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

- Julian esteve cá ontem? – Hilda perguntou. – Mas é muito cara-de-pau mesmo!

Ikki deu de ombros, andando lentamente pelo corredor. – Nós fizemos um acordo de paz apesar de tudo. Mesmo que não gostemos de tê-lo por perto de Atena, é sempre melhor tê-lo como aliado do que como inimigo. Além do mais, ele já foi embora e Poseidon está selado para sempre, não corremos mais perigo.

- Sim, porque você nos defende a todos, não é, valentão?

Ele sorriu. – Claro, mas tudo depende se forem mulheres tão gostosas como você correndo perigo.

- Ah, é? Também depende se as 'mulheres gostosas que nem eu' quiserem ser salvas por um brutamontes e um grosseirão como você.

Ikki parou à porta dos aposentos de Fleur e a prendeu contra a parede, apoiando um braço na parede ao lado do rosto pálido dela. – Toda a mulher adora ser agarrada por mim, porque haveriam de me negar mesmo quando estão em perigo de vida? – desceu o olhar e se surpreendeu. Deuses! Aquela mulher tinha uns seios…!

- Meu rosto está bem mais para cima do que para onde você está olhando.

Ele a olhou abruptamente, mas não envergonhado. – Bom, está entregue, princesa. Pensou no que eu te disse?

- Sim, pode contar comigo para juntar o casalinho. Pode ser que seja divertido… - ela sorriu e piscou o olho para ele antes de entrar e bater com a porta na cara dele.

- Aquela mulher me tira do sério! – murmurou, virando as costas.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**Bom, antes de mais, quero dizer que ia escrever mais, mas não sei o quê. Apesar de estar planeando alguma coisa para os Cavaleiros aprontarem para o casal, não sei o que realmente escrever. Se quiserem dar opiniões de como colocariam as coisas, por favor, POR FAVOR, me deixem saber, ta? É que não faço realmente ideia!**_

_**Quanto ao casalinho novo que acabei de inventar, Ikki e Hilda, se não gostam, peço desculpas, não me ocorreu nada de especial para colocar, e não vou pô-los juntos, nos próximos capítulos, a não ser que queiram e me peçam. Uns beijos, umas palavras de afecto, umas brincadeiras maldosas, mas no fim, ela vai para Asgard e ele fica no palácio.**_

_**Se quiserem dar opinião de como continuar o rumo da história, dêem opinião à vontade! Estou contando com vocês!**_

_**Obrigado pelas antigas reviews e pelas dicas, beijos para todas(os)!**_

_**Ja ne, minna! **_


End file.
